1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic apparatus whose keyboard and display are switchable.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of the portable electronic apparatuses, together with the application of 3G telecommunication technology, the functions of the portable electronic apparatus are more powerful, such as watching TV, surfing the Internet, or watching films. Due to the small size of the portable electronic apparatuses and the existence of a keyboard, the size of the display of the portable electronic apparatuses is relatively small, which limits the entertainment value of using the portable electronic apparatuses when watching TV and video or surfing the Internet. Although some portable electronic apparatuses use touch screens and have no keyboard, people may miss the keyboard.